Jeu de Dés
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: Désir. Douleur. Destruction. Trois mots autour desquels s'articule une relation parfois violente, souvent passionnée et toujours hasardeuse. RL/SS puis SS/RL - OneShot


**Note: Mon premier- - et sûrement pas dernier! - Snupin. A la limite entre T et M, j'opte pour la sureté. N'hésitez pas à objecter si le coeur vous en dit!  
**

**Disclaimer:Tout est à Rowling bla bla, gagne pas un rond bla bla.**

**Avertissements: SLASH, Angst, pas vraiment de lemon mais scènes matures très fortement suggérées!**

* * *

**Jeux de Dés**

**

* * *

****DESIR**

**

* * *

**_« Si quelqu'un doit aller voir Snape, ce sera moi! »_

_

* * *

  
_

Sa cape noire flotte au dessus du sol et ondule le long des parois du couloir étroit.

Il passe par l'arche de la porte de la cuisine comme il pourrait passer au travers du bois même.

Dans la pièce, Molly lui propose une tasse de thé tandis que les autres le prient de s'asseoir de leurs regards impatients. Il n'en fait rien, reste droit, reste raide. Ni de son coude saillant, ni de sa hanche aigüe il n'effleure le buffet. Les yeux glissent sur sa peau de cire et une seule paire y reste accrochée.

Soudain, il relève ses mains noires au niveau de son cœur et entreprend de se délester de son gant sombre. Ses longs doigts glissent entre le tissu et la paume, se replient, s'étirent et retirent le cuir jusqu'au milieu du pouce. Les fines pates d'araignée s'envolent, se reposent de l'autre côté, sur le dos de la main, et arrachent prestement le gant, comme on libère un oiseau de sa cage.

« Lupin, donne-moi cette carafe, je vais la remplir. »

Le contact entre eux est bref et violent lorsque ses ongles courts éraflent une récente cicatrice le long de l'index de Remus, mais le lycanthrope ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

oOo

Un baiser sur les lèvres.

Un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui pulsent d'un sang rouge sang. Et le cœur qui bat sous la peau, dans le torse, sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser.

La caresse embrasée d'un beau rêve.

Un baiser. Sur les lèvres !

Il peut sentir le souvenir du souffle qui réchauffe la langue, alangui le corps, encore.

Puis sa cicatrice qu'il a effleurée du doigt, affolée d'un cil, puis baisée de ses lèvres.

Encore.

oOo

Il existe une propriété de la Nature, admise par tous les Hommes, définissant Severus Snape comme un être asexué qui n'a pas de corps. Il est trop douloureux pour ses élèves – et pour bien d'autres - de ne serait-ce qu'émettre l'hypothèse d'un Professeur Snape appauvri en vêtements, plis et étoffes noires épaisses. Snape prend sa douche habillé, se soulage sans se dévêtir, et porte une combinaison sous son attirail de Maitre des Potions pour protéger la moindre parcelle de peau –autre que ses mains et son visage- d'une paire d'yeux égarés.

Cependant, la règle change lorsqu'un autre homme se glisse dans la salle de bain. La continuité des cicatrices sur son torse et ses jambes offrent au regard les lignes de force du tableau que présente sa nudité. Des courbes et des diagonales qui donnent aux muscles un mouvement et un sens. On pourrait croire que Remus a toujours vécu nu.

Il fait coulisser les parois en verre et la vapeur semble se fendre pour laisser le jet d'eau brûlant arroser sa peau. Soudain, Severus est nu lui aussi. Sa peau est d'ivoire et d'or, brillant comme celle d'une divinité. Ses longs membres osseux – aussi disproportionnés soient-ils - ont la même grâce que ses doigts fins. Autant sa silhouette que sa forme appellent au toucher et à l'adoration.

Les gouttes ruissèlent, soulignant les vallées et les monts qui s'élèvent entre eux, attirant un regard, une langue, les dents.

Le nuage opaque se referme sur un soupir, porté par le roucoulement de l'eau.

oOo

Ce soir, Remus glissera ses doigts le long du torse de Severus. Il arrachera les boutons de sa robe, violemment. Il caressera la peau blafarde, doucement. Il le déshabillera du regard avant de l'éplucher avec attention.

Ce soir, Remus entendra Severus crier. Le hurlement qu'il ne sait que ravaler et étouffer. Il le lui tirera, avec son touché et sa volonté. Il le lui tirera au plus profond de son corps.

Ce soir, Remus dévorera Severus. Il s'en fiche, des courbes, et s'attardera sur toutes ces droites, ces angles et ces brisures. Severus devra exploser, Severus devra ployer, pour enfin s'accorder le désir puis, finalement, le plaisir.

Ce soir, Remus bâillonnera Severus d'un « Je t'aime ». Il ne voudra pas entendre la réponse. Il ne voudra pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Il espère que sa main entre les cuisses de Severus, ce soir, suffira à sceller autre chose que leurs deux corps.

* * *

**DOULEUR**

**

* * *

**

_« Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry. Il ne peut pas revenir, parce qu'il est m- »_

_

* * *

  
_

Remus effleure le poignet blanc de ses lèvres, s'éloigne un infime instant, entrouvre la bouche et la repose doucement sur la chair pâle. Tandis que sa main gauche maintient le bras, son autre main, glissée sous le tissu noir de la tunique, caresse avec adoration et soin le ventre plat et frissonnant.

« Eh bien, Severus ? »

Severus n'ouvre pas ses paupières agitées de tremblement nerveux, et desserre la mâchoire pour siffler entre ses dents.

« Contente-toi de le faire. »

Ses longs doigts fins sont crispés autour du drap immaculé, l'agrippant vers lui.

« Non. Tu sais bien que non.»

Severus secoue légèrement la tête, rigide. La main grimpe le long du torse, et un corps ferme vient recouvrir le sien. Le réchauffer. Le ranimer.

« C'est ce que je veux. »

Remus dépose un baiser derrière son oreille, tendrement. Severus peut sentir son mince sourire s'étirer contre sa peau.

« Il faut être deux à le vouloir, pour que ça marche. »

Il ne fait pas un geste quand Remus appuie son front contre son épaule et continue, encore plus bas, dans un chuchotement rauque :

« Je sais ce que tu attends de moi. Je refuse. »

Les dents du loup-garou taquinent le cou offert, se refusant à mordre, à blesser une nouvelle fois.

_Qu'y a-t-il de brûlant ici –maintenant- qui puisse te retenir et effacer la douleur causée par les autres, auparavant, tout à l'heure - à l'instant ?_

« Je refuse. »

_Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu._

Sa langue serpente du col au menton et vient naturellement caresser les lèvres sèches. Précautionneusement, Remus embrasse Severus avec une lenteur exagérée.

_Je vais te guérir. _

oOo

« Lupin, as-tu perdu l'esprit ?

Impression fugace, ridicule. Idée absurde. Mais les yeux de Severus s'assombrissent. Remus secoue la tête, ferme les yeux un court instant, le sang martelant ses tempes. Serait-ce de l'inquiétude dans la voix du Maître des Potions ?

-Oui, je crois que oui.

Severus fait un pas vers lui. Persifle.

- Arrête ça, tu es pathétique. »

La lumière froide des bougies se reflètent dans les deux obsidiennes qui le transpercent.

« Un rituel de nécromancie, vraiment ? Je te vois mal sacrifier un être humain, même pour la plus noble des causes ! Et ceci n'est certainement pas le cas.»

Remus porte les doigts à son front. Cette migraine !

« Je comptais me sacrifier, dit-il simplement.

Severus hausse les épaules. Ou tremble-t-il ? Remus ne sait plus, il a le vertige. Le Slytherin renifle, puis, doucement, lentement, presque tendrement, il pose sa main sur la nuque de Remus et attire sa tête contre sa poitrine. Pour la première fois.

Et pour la première fois, c'est Severus qui le serre dans ses bras et le couche, le porte, l'emporte sur le lit.

(…)

Tout se mêle.

Les va-et-vient de Severus, la douleur teintée de plaisir.

Remus halète.

Tout s'emmêle.

Les va-et-vient de la douleur, Severus teinté par le plaisir.

C'est une vague qui le submerge, une lame brûlante qui le pénètre soudain.

Sirius est mort.

Remus crie.

* * *

**DESTRUCTION**

**

* * *

**

_« Et mon âme, à moi, Dumbledore ? »

* * *

_

Voilà qu'après, après… Il est l'heure de prêter un serment qu'on n'a jamais voulu, qui sent la cendre et le sang.

Severus jure doucement. Tout doucement, presque comme un mot d'amour qu'il pourrait murmurer à l'oreille d'un autre.

Mais Severus ne prononce jamais le mot amour ; il le craint et le hait : dès qu'on le nomme il se meurt.

Ce chuchotement, c'est alors un mot grossier, une lame sur sa langue, c'est un blasphème et une offense à l'esquisse de vie qu'il s'est construite ; ce château de cartes dont la base vient de glisser. Au sommet, l'as de pique et le valet de cœur, dos à dos, s'étreignent une dernière fois dans leur chute.

Il aurait préféré avoir un cœur de pierre, comme le croient tant de ces cornichons sans cervelle, un cœur qui vienne lui aplatir les poumons dans sa cage thoracique.

Dans moins d'un an, il va tuer Dumbledore.

Les dés sont jetés.

Severus a compris que tout est fini.

oOo

La chaleur de l'été qui s'écoule les consume, et les degrés grimpent également dans leur lit. Les doigts de Severus enflamment Remus qui se tord, comme ébloui par le soleil. C'est alors que la douleur se diffuse quand le feu monte en lui. Il pourrait croire que Severus va brûler. Il voit les flammes dans ses yeux, que leur sueur ne sait pas éteindre. Et soudain, l'incendie de leur corps lui paraît dérisoire.

Août. Les journées raccourcissent, les étoiles filantes se perdent à l'horizon et les orages se déchainent. Severus va bientôt repartir, la gorge en feu d'avoir trop crié, la gorge sèche de celui qui n'a pas parlé.

Remus, tout loup-garou aux sens surdéveloppés qu'il est, a mis plus d'un mois à comprendre que le problème ne provient pas de lui. Quoi que ce soit, c'est en rapport avec le sang qui a coulé l'autre jour, la femme qui a hurlé l'autre nuit, le bambin qui chiale dans le noir.

Mais il est maintenant trop tard pour qu'il reste désormais autre chose que des cendres.

oOo

Après de longues années à rire _de _Severus, il avait fini par rire _avec _Severus.

Mais plus maintenant.

Severus a arrêté de rire.

L'automne recouvre le sol de feuilles rouges et or.

Snape n'a jamais été courtois, ni attentionné, cependant, il se débrouillait toujours - la main dans le bas du dos, les lèvres animées d'un baiser au creux des hanches - pour savoir l'humeur de Remus.

Mais plus maintenant.

Severus s'en fout.

Les rafales de vent font grincer les poutres de bois du grenier.

Au final, la seule chose qu'il demandait explicitement, c'était si ça faisait mal.

A présent, il ne ralentit plus quand les soupirs de Remus se transforment en grimaces.

Et ça fait mal.

Ca fait mal.

Alors Remus se tourne, le tourne, l'entoure de ses bras et redevient le loup. Ses cinq sens le titillent, ses nerfs se tortillent.

La pluie s'abat contre les vitres de la chambre.

« Tu n'as pas de chance, Severus, les lycanthropes ne se laissent pas avoir aussi facilement.

-Ferme-la et achève ce que tu as commencé.

-Tu crois que je suis stupide ?

Snape hausse un sourcil.

-Explique-toi, tu deviens insupportable, Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu n'as pas les couilles de dire « c'est fini », alors tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ? »

Silence. Severus ferme les yeux.

« Merde ! Je suis pas si con que je ne remarque pas quand tu fais tout pour te rendre le plus détestable possible ! C'est quoi ton putain de plan ? Te débarrasser de toute responsabilité et de toute culpabilité, et me refiler tous les blâmes ? »

Severus n'a jamais entendu Remus être vulgaire, auparavant. Sa voix est comme un grondement sourd qui sort des tripes en tremblant de rage.

« Tu n'es pas un lâche, Severus Snape. Mais ce que tu fais est lâche.»

oOo

_« Tu n'es pas un lâche, Severus Snape. Mais ce que tu fais est lâche.»_

Les mots volent comme des papillons insaisissables dans son esprit.

Peut-être n'aura-t-il pas à dire au revoir.

Peut-être que Remus ne reviendra plus, tout simplement.

oOo

Le grésillement du tourne-disque résonne quelques instants dans le silence étouffant, avant que vibrent les cordes de la guitare. C'est une vieille musique, aux sonorités de leur adolescence qui s'élève et flotte dans l'air lourd.

Remus se souvient d'être monté avec Lily au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, le matin de ses dix-huit ans, pour écouter un air entraînant, les cheveux dans le vent.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans la petite soupente sous les toits du 29, Dickson Street , la chanson n'a plus les mêmes connotations. Les couleurs chaudes d'autrefois le brûlent, à présent. Sa tête douloureuse s'écroule sur ses bras repliés, le nez dans l'oreiller. Une goutte coule dans la cambrure de son dos, le long de son corps nu allongé sur les draps froissés, souillés.

Sa salive a un goût écœurant de sucré.

« Ca ne peut plus continuer, Lupin. »

_Je m'appelle Remus !_

Les mots lui martèlent le crâne, mais après tout, il ne souhaite que le départ de Severus.

Il veut crier, mais s'il ouvre la bouche, il va vomir. Le sang bat contre ses temps, frappe, frappe, frappe.

Décembre approche, et il a bien trop chaud.

« C'est fini. »

Ses membres gourds refusent de lui obéir. Il est incapable de lever les yeux vers Snape.

_Son nom est Severus !_

Est-il fier d'avoir enfin réussi à mettre fin à leur relation ?

Remus, lui, n'est pas fier.

Décembre approche, et la porte claque.

Il est à nouveau seul.

oOo

Sa cape noire traine sur le sol, agitée d'un vent houleux et énergique.

Il passe par la porte, laissée ouverte par Molly, sans daigner accorder son attention à Remus qui le fixe.

Il prend une chaise et s'assoit, ignorant le raclement bruyant et brusque qui lui attire alors tous les regards.

Il n'a plus rien d'un fantôme. Sa présence s'impose et se découpe sur un arrière fond pâle et sans intérêt, alors qu'il pose ses mains gantées sur la table. Demande la carafe d'eau. C'est Moody qui la lui tend.

Ses lèvres rouges, encore humides, Remus ne peut les quitter des yeux. Comme ses muscles qui restent bandés mais dont l'étreinte puissante ne se resserre à présent que sur le vide.

Il lui faudra un peu de temps encore pour oublier tout ça.

Pour détourner le regard.

Pour arrêter de frissonner.

* * *

**Note: J'ai inséré trois citations qui proviennent directement des livres, juste en dessous des titres des trois grandes parties; les deux premières du cinquième tome et la dernière du septième tome. Elles sont donc entièrement - de la majuscule au point - la propriété de JKR. **


End file.
